The Pokemon World!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: Every day the same routine, get up, get ready, go to school hang with friends and back home. When your teacher gives you an assignment that at first is difficult, how is it that one turn of events changes that? And what does a well have to do with all this? This may change both yours and your friends life forever... Find out what happens! Contest, Ikari, Oldrival, Poke and OC's.
1. Prologue!

**Me: Hey, Guys! So, I decided to start my next Multi-Chapter Story! :) I know I should be focusing on writing 'Truth or Dare: Contestshipping!' but I have lost my inspiration of writing and since I don't want to lose more of it, I decided that if I post a story I will have to be doing chapters. That will keep me busy and I won't lose much inspiration. So, I've wanted to write this for a while but haven't so, i hope you guys like it!**

**May: Yay, new story!**

**Drew: May, you do realize it's about us, right?**

**May: Huh?**

**Drew: (sigh)**

**Me: Well, this story IS Contestshipping but it will also focus on the OC's but I will try my best to make May and Drew the main characters so don't worry! Anyway, Drew or May do the Disclaimer!**

**Drew: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE OC'S USED IN THE STORY!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

_Have you ever wondered, what lies beyond human eyes?_

_A world that exist yet it is not discovered. A place where different creatures exist, living in peace and harmony. _

_Well... I have._

_This is the story of how me and my friends found it..._

* * *

"Kiara!" A voice shouted and running footsteps could be heard.

The dark brown haired girl, turn to look for the person that called for her. Her green eyes landed on a running girl with brown hair, who stopped just in front of her. She had hazel colored-eyes and her hair also had strands of light brown it reached her shoulder and it framed her face. She was wearing a turquoise v-neck shirt, blue capris jeans and white and turquoise sneakers. She was carrying a brown backpack with her.

"Tessa, what is it?" Kiara asked from her spot on the floor where she was sitting trying to hide the papers in her lap but to no avail, her friend saw them and shoot her a curious look.

"Okay, first of all, what are you doing?" Tessa asked pointing to the papers in the dark-haired brunette's lap.

"My teacher asked me to make a story for middle age kids, you know from 10 to 13 or 14," Kiara said and looked at her friend, who nodded. "Well, this is it, but I don't know what else to write."

"Hmm, can I see them?" Tessa asked with a determinate face.

"Huh? Sure, here you go," Kiara said handing her the papers.

"Hmm, well this sorta looks like a prologue, what are you trying to make it from? I mean, sure creatures and an unknown world but how will you make the world?" Tessa asked and Kiara started thinking.

**_Bring-Briiing!_**

"Look how about after school we go to our secret meeting place and discuss this with the others?" Tessa suggested, Kiara nodded as she picked up her yellow backpack with red rose design on it and they both headed down fro their first period.

The two of them got into the class room and took their seat as the Math teacher greeted everyone. Lucky for Kiara and Tessa they had the class with all their friends or at least the majority of them.

They couldn't wait for lunch to discuss the plan with the others.

* * *

**Me: So, this was short, I'm sorry but I felt like it needed to be left there for now. So, we have two OC's so far. Kiara's my OC as for Tessa is Majorelle's OC.**

**May: What does this have to do with Contestshipping?**

**Me: In the beginning it doesn't much but patience it will make sense soon! So, please don't kill me for not having May or Drew in it so far. This was an introduction to the story and the next chapter will be out soon, since tomorrow is Saturday, I may be able to write half or even the complete chapter. Anyway, hope you like it so far.**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting!

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm back with the second chapter for 'The Pokemon World'. So, first chapter was way to short and I didn't like having it so short, so this one will be longer. :)**

**May: Yay, second chapter! :)**

**Me: May please do the Disclaimer!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Okay, class dismissed!" The Spanish teacher said as she looked at the clock that read 12:00.

As soon as the students heard that, they all got out of the class room to probably mess around with their friends.

Kiara got up from her seat as she put all her items away and walked up to Tessa, who had just finished packing her stuff.

"Kiara, Tessa!" A familiar voice said and both Kiara and Tessa's head snapped over to find the source.

A girl with brunette hair that reached her mid-back came over to them. She had green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Rose!" Kiara exclaimed happily as she saw their friend approach them.

"Hahaha, you guys ready for lunch?" Rose asked pulling her backpack closer to herself.

"Yeah, let's go before the line gets to long. We always have to wait like half and hour to even be in the middle of the line," Tessa said as she walked out the class room with both girls behind her.

"I know what you mean, I get hungry easily and the long line doesn't help," Kiara said and sigh as she continued walking with her friends along the hallway until they reached the lunchroom door.

"Yes! It's a short line, come on before that changes!" Rose said as she ran full speed towards the line. Kiara and Tessa knowing they couldn't take this chance lightly, ran after her to make it before the line filled up.

"Phew! I guess we're lucky today, huh?" Kiara asked as she looked around the lunch room to see if she could spot any of her friends.

"Yeah, do you see any of them any where?" Tessa asked as she search the place for the others.

"Oooh! I see them! Over there on the second table to the right," Rose said pointing towards the table that had three people sitting on it.

"Great! Let's get our lunch and sit with them," Kiara said as she picked up a tray and started to get her lunch, the others did the same. Once they finished they headed for the table they had seen in the line with their friends and took a seat.

"Hey, guys! How have classes been going?" Rose asked as she sat down looking at them.

The first one, was a guy with messy dark brown hair with a fringe that almost falls into his pale blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and white volleys, an a black t-shirt. He also wore a dark blue hooded jumped over the top and he always has a friendship band on his wrist, no one know where he got it or from who. Even he said he didn't remember, the only thing he remember was that it was an important gift and never took it off. His name was Jaiden.

The second person was a girl with very dark brown hear nearly black and half of it is red from the bottom, blended in, it was medium length. She had brown as and was wearing a black shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into the skirt which was black and white checkered, and reached up to her mid-thigh. She wore black ankle boots with a slight heel and laces, for accessory she had a Mega Ring on my left hand. Her name was Tiarah.

Finally, the third person on the table was a guy who had bright green eyes and light-brown hair. He was wearing a white and black T-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. He was best friends with Rose and he got teased a lot about it, but he would brush it off as if it was nothing. But if someone looked at him closely they could see the light blush that would spread to his cheeks. His name was Dan.

"It was fine I guess, same as usual," Dan replied as he continued eating.

"Same here, thought, the exam for Math class was rather easy," Jaiden commented as he looked around the table for agreement.

"Hmm, I have to agree with Jaiden, the exam was easier than I expected," Tiarah said and she took a bite of her food.

"Hmm, yeah! So, what did you guys do on P. E.?" Kiara asked curiously, she didn't like the class much since they had to do a lot of exercises.

Tiara grinned as she stopped eating. "The teacher told us that today non of the students will be doing exercises, instead they will be playing volleyball for fun," She said and Kiara whimpered slightly as she sigh.

"I don't wanna play volleyball!" Kiara said and everyone groaned.

"Yeah, good luck explaining that to the teacher," Tessa said and Dan nodded.

"You could use your glasses on class and say you can't play because the ball could hit you in the face," Rose suggested and everyone in the table burst out laughing making Kiara flush red.

"S-Shut up, guys! It has happened before! But... without my glasses," Kiara screamed as she bowed her head to not let anyone else see her red face.

"Hahahaha, w-what? W-when?" Tiarah said as she regain her composure.

Kiara blushed aging but mumbled something.

"What? We couldn't hear you," Jaiden said.

"I said, it happened when I was in 6th grade, two volleyball hit me in the face. There were two groups playing as we waited to enter our Enlgish class and I was on one of them. Some one from the other group hit the ball hard and it headed strait to my face, when the ball hit me the other one my group was using had been send to me and when I straighten up the ball hit e again," Kiara exclaimed in a small voice as the table continued laughing. "Oh, whatever okay?" She said agitated and crossed her arms.

**Bring-Briiing!**

At the sound of the bell everyone calmed down and started picking up their stuff to head to their next class.

"Okay, wait guys! I have an announcement," Tessa said and slowly everyone stopped to listen to her. "Where going to be having a group meeting today, so after school we go to our secret hang out okay?" Tessa asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay, see you guys after school," Kiara and Rose said as they along with Tessa walked to their next class, which was Health class.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so tired," Rose said and Kiara nodded in agreement with her. They had all just come out of their last period and were heading out. Kiara had gone along with the plan of using her glasses as an excuse and lucky for her the teacher bought it and she was sent to the bleachers.

"Come on guys, we need to go to the hang out. We can rest there, plus, isn't this your problem Kiara?" Tessa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know but that doesn't mean that I can't be tired from school," Kiara said as she jogged to catch up with Tessa who had gone ahead a bit.

"You're always tired after school, Kiara," Rose said smiling as she caught up with the two.

"Well, can you blame me, all we do everyday is classes, classes and more classes... Only difference is exams or homework," Kiara said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Anyway, here we are guys!" Tessa said as she pointed to the forest in front of them. A bit deeper in the forest they had found an abandon house, they had made it their secret hang out and would come by it all the time. Over the years, they had cleaned and bought stuff that would make it a cool place to hang out, they had a refrigerator full of food and beds in case they ever decided to do a sleepover there. There was a T.V. and some game as well. Next to the house there was a well, which was empty. They didn't pay much attention to it thought.

"Awesome, let's wait for the others," Kiara said as they all headed in and close the door behind them.

"So, why did you call a meeting Tessa?" Rose asked and Kiara and Tessa looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, right, you weren't there when it happened," Kiara said sheepishly.

"Well, it's like this K-" Tessa started but got cut off.

**Ding-Dong! **

"Guess the others are here, I'll explain when they are all here, okay?" Tessa said as Kiara went and opened the door for the others. Once everyone was in and had taken a seat, the all turned to look at Kiara and Tessa expectantly.

"Well... Kiara has to do a story for little kids but doesn't know how to do it, here's what she got so far," Tessa said and handed the paper to Tiarah, who read it aloud.

_"Have you ever wondered, what lies beyond human eyes?_

_A world that exist yet it is not discovered. A place where different creatures exist, living in peace and harmony._

_Well... I have._

_This is the story of how me and my friends found it..."_

It's a good beginning but what do you think the world will be?" Jaiden asked and looked towards Kiara who smiled sheepishly in return.

"That's the problem, she doesn't know and was wondering if you guys could help?" Tessa said as she took the paper back.

"Sure, I would love to help," Rose said with a smile.

"I'm fine with it," Dan said and nodded.

"Okay," Jaiden said.

"Yeah, but we need to make this world really cool," Tiarah said happily.

"All right so, we're all in, let's get back here tomorrow and bring ideas of how this world and the creatures in it could be like," Tessa said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, how about we go out, something in this forest could give us an idea of how they could be," Jaiden said and Tiarah smiled.

"Good idea, Jaiden," Tiarah said and everyone got up.

"If someone comes up with something they tell the others okay," Kiara said and everyone agreed before going out.

* * *

2 hours had pass since they began trying to find some inspiration but got nothing. Not having any ideas, everyone headed back to tell the others.

As they all came into sight, Kiara ran to the others to see what they had come up with. While she was running, she didn't notice the rock on the floor. Kiara didn't have much balance so it send her flying head-first into the well that had been really close to her.

"Kiara!" Five voice screamed at once.

Kiara closed her eyes tightly as she waited for impact against the wells floor. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see everything around her white as if the world had been erased completely, not knowing what was happening she freaked out and started to look for a way out, finally she saw a green spot among the white. She reached her hand out for it, before she blacked out.

* * *

"Kiara?! Where did she go, she feel in the well but she's not there, it's empty!" Rose said worriedly.

"This is impossible how could she just disappear?" Tiarah said looking down the well.

"Come on, let's check this well, maybe there's something down there that might give us a clue," Jaiden said and Dan went with him, they both jumped and just as Kiara had done, they disappeared.

"Jaiden! Dan!" Rose, Tessa and Tiarah said as they looked down the well in horror.

"No, nononononononono! This is not happening, I'm still at school and I somehow fell asleep! This is all a dream," Rose said.

"News flash, Rose! if this was a dream, why can we feel what hurts?" Tessa asked pinching Rose slightly.

"Ouch, hey don't do that!" Rose complained angrily.

"Guys, stop it, we are never going to solve this if we keep fighting, I say, we go in the well," Tiarah said seriously.

"What?! Are you insane did you not see what just happened? we should call the police," Tessa said and Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"It will take hours for the police to arrive, I say we take matters into our own hands!" Tiarah said before jumping inside the well.

Tessa and Rose looked at each other. "Guess we have no choice," Rose said.

"Nope," Tessa agreed before jumping down the well.

Rose looked around one last time before jumping down the well, holding her backpack tightly.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so quick note. Everyone in the last part still had their back packs on, understood, okay! :)**

**Also, the volleyball thing actually did happened to me but with out my glasses on of course! :)**

**May: Well, hope you guys liked it!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	3. Chapter 2: A New World? What?

**Me: Ahh, I forgot in the last chapter to put this!**

**Tiarah belongs to ShinyDragonair2.**

**Rose belongs to AdorableSkitty.**

**Dan also belongs to AdorableSkity.**

**Jaiden belongs to Stocky-parker-dog.**

**So, sorry for not putting it on the last chapter, I completely forgot about it in my rush to finish!**

**May: Anyway, here's chapter 3 or 2?**

**Me: It's chapter 2, first one was the prologue! I just forgot to add that and on last chapter I said it was chapter 2 instead of saying chapter 1. But oh well, live and learn, I guess! :)**

**Drew: So, are we going to get this started or what?**

**Me: Oh! Right, Drew do the Disclaimer please!**

**May: Hey what about me!**

**Me: You'll do it next chapter!**

**Drew: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE OC'S ONLY KIARA!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" A brunette-haired girl asked to the figures laying in the grass.

"Hey, I come on, wake up," The same girl continues calling but to no avail, she even shakes one by one to get a response but doesn't work.

"Give it up, May! They won't hear you," A green-haired guy said from behind her as he eyed the people in the grass. There was a girl and two boys knocked out in front of them.

"Ahhhhhh!" May and the guy hear a scream and look up in time to see someone falling towards them.

"May!" The green haired exclaimed and took the hand of the shock girl before quickly dragging her out-of-the-way as to not get hurt. Snapping her self out of it, she see the girl with brown hair make impact with the hard ground.

"Thanks, Drew," May says relieved as to not being crushed and looked at the green haired guy.

"Sure thing," Drew answered but they were interrupted by the groan that came from the girl.

"Ouch! That hurt!" She exclaimed as she tried to get up but stopped ones she heard a noise. Her eyes widen for reasons May and Drew did not know and her face paled. "Oh no!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two screams came from the same place the first girl had come from which was a lake. Two figures were thrown out of the lake and landed on the girl.

The three of them groaned in pain and may and Drew watched as the one in the bottom tried to get up.

"Hey, Rose! Tessa! Get off me!" She screamed and both girls, Rose and Tessa got up and tried to help her up. "Thanks..."

"Sorry about that, Tiarah," Tessa apologized and offered her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, are you three okay?" May asked as she looked at the girls curiously.

"Huh?" They all said as they looked up and stared at May.

Feeling self-conscious, May put her weight in one leg and chewed her cheek nervously. "What?"

"Um... uh... nothing..." They said as they started to get a good look at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Rose asked cautiously.

"You're in Hoenn, well, actually you're in Vendanturf city. But what just happened?" May asked a bit freaked out.

"Um, well... You see it's a long story, we-" Tiarah started uneasily but was caught off.

"Nope, we're just unconscious!" Rose said trying to find the most logical reason for what happened. "I mean, come on! We just fell in a well, we might have hit our heads and produced this in our imaginations," Rose said logically.

"I wish I could agree on that but look around you, and how can we all have the same dream?" Tessa asked as she once again took a look around.

"well, but- Then what, where are we? How did we get here from a well?" Rose asked distressed.

"How are we supposed to know?" Tiarah asked before her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" She questioned as she ran towards the bodies of the others who were in the floor.

"How did we not notice that?" Rose asked as she too took off to see if they were injured.

"I don't know... How do we wake them up?" Tessa asked as she looked down at them for any injuries.

"They don't seem to have any injuries but maybe we could get them up if we splash a bit of water on them?" Tiarah said but before the others could respond a voice caught them off.

"I can help with that! Squirtle! Take the stage!" May said as she took a red and white sphere from her fanny-pack and threw it in the air.

As soon as it was in mid-air a white light came out of it which took the form of a turtle, as soon as the light went of. A small creature appeared.

It was blue and had brown eyes and a yellow and brown shell on it. On the end of the shell there was a rolled up tail. The girl stared at it stunned they had never seen this creature before and didn't know how to react.

"Wait, May! Don't!" Drew tried to say but May was already giving Squirtle instructions.

"Now, Squirtle I need you to use water gun on that girl on the floor, okay?" May asked and Squirtle nodded as he threw a powerful water gun on the passed out brunette-girl.

"Ahhhhhh! Ouch, that hurts! Ugh! It hurts!" the girl who had been previously unconscious woke up with her face full of water and feeling as if someone had just punched her in the face.

"Opps, hehe! Sorry," May said poking her index finger together nervously as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"i tried to tell you..." Drew trailed of with a smirk and May glared at him.

"Um, excuse me! Who are you and where are we?" The brunette who had just woken up, also know as Kiara, asked.

"Well, as I said before you're in Vendanturf city and I'm May! A pokemon Coordinator, that green-haired guy over there is Drew," May said as she pointed at him.

"Vendanturf city? What's that? And I'm Kiara, this is Rose, Tessa and Tiarah as for the two unconscious ones, they are Dan and Jaiden," Kiara said as she pointed to everyone accordingly before her eyes widen in realization. "What happened to them?" She screamed as she looked at her friends in the floor.

"We don't know, maybe the same thing that happened to you," Rose said as she took a bottle of water she had and threw the water in their faces. In an instant they were both groaning and opening their eyes.

"You guys, oka?" Kiara asked as she looked at them questioningly.

"Yeah, just a light headache," Dan said as Rose helped him up to his feet.

"Same here," Jaiden said as Tiarah helped him up.

"Thanks," They both said at the same time and the girls nodded.

"How about we talk in the Pokémon Center?" May asked and everyone, except Drew, gave her a confused gaze. "We know where it is so we can take you there is you want to?" May offered to which everyone except Drew gave a nod.

"Than come on!" May said as she skipped off, with the others following.

* * *

"Ta-da! This is the Pokémon Center, let's go inside!" May said. Once inside everyone took a look around before taking a seat.

"Okay, so first of all, where did you come from?" Drew asked suspiciously as he took a seat next to May, making her blush a bit but he was to preoccupied with the situation to notice.

"Geez, Drew! You make it sound like a a detective show," May said as she puffed her cheeks a bit. Drew gave her a side glance but didn't answer her.

"Well, we were all in our hang out but Kiara, here, fell in the well and disappeared. We came in after her and ended up knocked out once we landed," Jaiden said and the others nodded.

"Now what is that thing?" Dan asked as he looked at May's Squirtle.

"It's a Squirtle, Isn't he cute?" May said as she took hold of him and showed it to the group.

"Aww, that's so cute, can I hold it?" Kiara asked as she looked at it.

"Sure," May said and handed him to Kiara. But as soon as it was switched from May's arm he started crying.

"Uhh, what's wrong? Hey, it's okay, little guy don't cry!" Kiara exclaimed panicked but May took him hurriedly and as soon as he was in May's arm he calmed down.

"Sorry, I forgot he did that," May apologized and Kiara just nodded before her eyes went towards the floor which made eye contact with black eyes making her jump in surprise. As soon as she calmed down, she looked at the figure to see it had two roses for hands. The figure was green with a blue and a red rose, you could tell it was a female.

"Aww, hi there! I'm Kiara, you?" Kiara asked as the pokemon looked at her. Hearing Kiara talking to someone, everyone turned to look at her.

Drew's eyes widen as he saw it was his Roselia.

"Rose, Roselia, Rose, Rosa!" She said as she looked at everyone in the room before making her way towards Drew.

"Well, now you meet Drew's Roselia!" May said happily.

"Getting back to the real conversation, what is this place- and don't say Vendanturf city or Hoenn we mean, what is this place? We never have seen it," Jaiden asked seriously and May became speechless not knowing how to answer.

"Look, it's obvious you're all in a different world right now, so that's all we can say," Drew said.

"Fine, we'll leave it at that but how are we supposed to get back to our world?" Tiara asked.

"You'll have to stay here until we can find a way to send you back, sorry but we don't know how to get you back," May said a bit disappointed.

"Oh. Well, we might as well have a look around and get to know a few basic stuff about this world. Could you guys help us?" Kiara asked and May nodded happily.

"Sure, we could start tomorrow since it's really late right now," May said as she looked out the window to the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow," Kiara said as she and the others followed May to get a room key to stay the night.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so this one was short again, so sorry! I just didn't know how to do this one but the next one will be better, i will try to make it the best possible. So, please stay with me.**

**May: This was rushed wasn't it?**

**Me: it looks like that but to be truthful not really.**

**Drew: Anyway, next chapter will come out sooner than this one. So look forward to it.**

**Me: Wow, just wow! Drew's getting into the spirit of the story, awesome!**

**May: Please review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovering New Things!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's chapter 3! I hope you all like it and thanks so much for everyone's support on this! :) I will try my best on this story! Thanks so much guys! :D**

**May: Yeah, she woke up in a happy mood today.**

**Me: What's so bad about that?**

**May: Nothing, I'm just telling them. :)**

**Me: O.o?! ... Okay...**

**May: Anyway, I'll do the Disclaimer! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE OC'S ONLY KIARA!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Kiara woke up early and remembered yesterdays events, she was confused and worried. How were they going to get out of this mess and go back to their world. Not knowing what to do, she stood up and headed for Rose and Tessa's room.

They had to share rooms, since there wasn't many of them. Rose and Tessa on the first one, Kiara and Tiarah on the second one, Dan and Jaiden on the third and May and Drew on the fourth.

Walking down the hallway quietly as to not wake anyone up, she knocked softly on the door but once she got no response, she tried a bit harder. Still nothing, getting frustrated she opened the door and stepped in. She walked towards Rose and shook her awake.

"Huh? What? I wanna sleep..." Rose trailed of as her sleepy mind started to win the war. Frowning, Kiara shook her once again. As response Rose opened her eyes a bit angrily at not being able to sleep. "What?!"

"Rose, get up! We need to talk now, it's serious!" Kiara said and Rose finally gave in. With a yawn, she got up and looked up at Kiara.

"Fine, I'm awake. What's so important?" Rose asked quietly.

"What are we supposed to do? I mean, we can't stay in this world forever. What about our families, they must be worried sick!" Kiara said the implications of their problems finally came crashing down on her.

"Calm down, we will find a way to get out of this and back home but if we panic, it will not help us in anything! While where trying to find a way out, we also need to know the basic of this planet so people will not freak out. And that is what May and Drew will help us out," Rose explained and Kiara calmed down a little.

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Rose!" Kiara said with a smile and Rose nodded.

"Sure, now come on, let;s wake up the others!" Rose said and went over to Tessa.

* * *

"Ugh, why did we have to get up so soon, I was having a nice dream," Tiarah said as they all sat on a table in the Pokémon Center. May and Drew had told them where to go and shown them the Center.

"Because, if we are going to be in this world we need to know the basic as to not be out casts. And the best way for that is if we go out and start to see how this world works," Kiara explained as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Kiara has a point, if we want to get back to our world we need to at least not cause a commotion. Plus, if we explore this place we might find a way to get back," Jaiden pointed out.

"Hmm, okay! We could also see what others from our place don't know!" Tiarah said happily.

"That's a great idea, Kiara this might be good for you!" Tessa said and Kiara gave her a confused look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, you were doing a story on a world with creäture and the beginning does fit with our current situation," Tessa pointed out and Kiara's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Kiara exclaimed as she started to write out everything that had happened to them so far. "Maybe, this new world won't be so bad after all."

* * *

"Hey, Mom! I'm going out, okay?" A blonde haired girl with green eyes, called out as she opened the door of her house.

"Okay, sweety! Be careful and be sure to have your Pokémon with you," A voice called from a room farther away from the door.

"Yeah, Mom! I have them," The girl called out once again before she left the house, closing the door after her.

"Come on out, Umbreon! I'm so bored right now, why can't anything interesting happen this days," She said to her Pokémon, who nodded and trailed behind her looking at the area.

"Um, Umbreon, bre, Umbreon," The Umbreon said as it skipped around happily and walk along side it's trainer.

"Hehe, okay, come on. Let's go buy something and go for a walk, what do you say?" She asked and the Pokémon let out a happy call of its name in return.

"Alright!" She said as she ran towards the nearest store.

* * *

"So, right now we are staying at a Pokémon Center, it's the place where trainer, coordinators, breathers and others, come to heal their Pokémon or to stay the night. It is really useful and the one in charger is Nurse Joy, she's really kind to everyone and takes great care of the Pokemon along with her Chansey," May explained as they walked out of the Pokémon Center and towards the city where they would get to explore their new surroundings.

"That's sounds really cool, but this Pokemon things, are they the 'Roselia' as you call it and the 'Squirtle' you had?" Kiara asked as they continued walking.

"Well, yes but there are other kinds of Pokémon out there, and we as Trainer or Coordinators, go around the world to meet new ones and befriend them. That's why they give us this machine, it's called a 'Pokedex', every time you meet a Pokémon it gives you information and it keeps it safe. There are still some unknown Pokémon to discover and we try our best to see Legendary Pokémon. Which are Pokémon that are really hard to find," May answered.

"Hmm, guess we'll have to get some Pokémon soon, since it's what everyone has," Tiarah said and Kiara nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?! Awesome, they look so cool! How do we get one May," Rose asked excitedly.

"You need to buy pokeballs and then catch them," May explained with a smile.

"You guys, need to figure out how to get some. I will teach you how to capture Pokémon, since Miss Air-Head over here, won't be of much help to you," Drew said as he pointed towards May.

"Hey! I can teach them on my own, Grass-head! And I do know how to catch a Pokémon you know!" May screamed at him her head red as her bandanna.

"Sure you do, Air-Head," Drew commented rolling his eyes as he turned towards the group. Some were watching in amusement, others in confusion and finally some were watching in mischief.

"So you two done, flirting?" Tessa asked with a smirk on her face as she looked at the couple, whose faces turned red at the comment.

"We're not flirting!" May exclaimed hurriedly as her blush intensified.

"Anyway, there is a Pokémon Store near here, we can go there and buy you guys some pokeballs," Drew explained as he started heading towards the stores location.

"Wait up!" May exclaimed going after him, which left the others with no choice but to follow along.

* * *

"Here we are," May said as they all entered the store which was filled with people and items. "We need pokeballs so let's go the Pokémon aisle."

With that said, May and the others continued on their way being careful not to bump into anyone on their way there.

* * *

"How about this Umbreon?" The blond-haired girl question as she pulled out a can of Pokémon food. She showed it to her partner and she shook her head in return not liking the pick.

"No. Well, this one?" She asked again but got the same response. Sighing, she continued watching and verifying which would be best and finally took another can but different brand. She showed it to her Umbreon and she nodded her head happily.

Grinning, the green-eyed blond, put three cans of the same pick on the basked which was full with necessary stuff. Looking over her list, the blond looked at the aisle and shook her head when she saw that it wouldn't be on that one.

She looked at her Umbreon and made a signal that meant they were heading to a different aisle. She started walking out of the aisle and to a different one, she saw what she needed and headed there as soon as she could.

As she was passing by she accidentally bumbt into a guy with messy dark brown hair, she looked up at him in surprise. Her green eyes came in contact with his pale blue ones.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," She explained as she looked away from him, her Umbreon went closer to him and started sniffing him. "Umbreon, cut it out," She hissed quietly and embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I was in a rush my self," He answered as he continued looking at her.

"Well, I gotta go but it was a pleasure meeting you," She said as she side stepped him and took the item she needed before she went to the counter to pay for them.

"Yeah, bye. Nice meeting you," He said as he stared after her retreating figure.

"Hey, Jaiden! Come on, you need to choose some pokeballs to you know," Dan said as he appeared behind him and chuckled. "Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost," He commented as he started going towards the others.

"I have not," Jaiden protested as he quickly followed the light browned-haired teen.

* * *

"So, these are pokeballs?" Kiara asked as she held a white and red sphere on her hand.

"Yep, you can catch Pokémon with these and make the your friends," May said excitedly.

"Alright, so each of you take six pokeballs and we will meet at the check out line, okay?" Drew said and everyone nodded.

After they all got their pokeballs they headed for the line and waited.

"These look really cool, I'm so excited! I can't wait to catch a Pokémon," Rose exclaimed as the check out lady motion them to come over.

They all put their items together and payed for them before heading out of the store.

"Who knew that our money works for this world too," Tessa commented and Tiarah nodded.

"Alright, not that you have your pokeballs, Drew will show you how to catch some Pokémon," May said and stepped aside as Drew took over the conversation.

"All you need to do is, throw the pokeball towards a wild Pokémon and if it rocks three times and shines a bit it means you caught it. Keep in mind that you cannot capture other trainers Pokémon so if you throw the pokeball at a Pokémon and it bounces of it means it has a trainer," Drew explained and looked around to see if they understood before he continued. "Sometimes you have to fight with the Pokémon to weaken it and be able to capture him, so be cautious of that too."

"Ahh, I see! So, when can we start?" Kiara asked excitedly.

"We could head into the forest and look around for a good partner Pokémon for you," May proposed and everyone agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Tiarah said and May and Drew started leading the way.

While they were walking they passed the lake from where they appeared and Rose ran towards it.

"Rose, where are you going?" Tessa asked as everyone started running after her in wonder.

"I just need t check something," Rose said as she got in the lake and started walking towards the spot from where she had been thrown out of but before she could get there, she was caught off.

"What are you doing?" A voice called out followed by a Pokémon cry.

Everyone turned their head towards the voice and found a green-eye girl with golden blond-haired which was cut to chin length with a side fringe on the left and curly on the end. She was wearing black jeans and a stripy black and white t-shirt and a black jacket over it, she also wore high-heeled black boots. She even had a red and black bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulders.

"Hey, you're the girl who ran into me at the store," Jaiden said and the blond looked towards him.

"Yeah but what are you guys doing on the lake?" She asked curiously.

"I was trying to see something but maybe now's not a good time for that," Rose said as she started to get out of the water and walked towards the others.

"So, who are you?" Kiara asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"I'm Mina and this is my partner Pokémon Umbreon, Nice to meet you! And you are?" Mina asked.

"I'm Kiara and the guy who said you two meet in the store is, Jaiden. As for the one who was in the lake, that's Rose," Kiara said as she pointed at everyone as she mentioned them. "That's Dan, Tiarah, Tessa, May and Drew."

"Nice to meet you all, what are you all doing out?" Mina asked curiously as to kill her boredom.

"We were going to the forest to catch some Pokémon want to come with?" Tessa asked and Mina smiled brightly before she nodded.

"Sure, this will be fun," She exclaimed and her Umbreon agreed with her.

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! So, there you go! New chapter, hurray! :) Also:**

**Mina belongs to Stocky-parker-dog. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading and hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will come out soon, I will try my best!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	5. Chapter 4: Searching for Partners!

**Me: Hi! Chapter 4's here! I wanted to thank everyone for their support, without you guys I don't know what I would've done! Thanks so much everyone! I really appreciate it! :)**

**May: Hmm, so what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Drew: June, she's going to put that up right now.**

**May: My name's May! M-A-Y! May, Grass-head!**

**Me: Stop it, Drew! I know you're desperate for May's attention but really? (=_=")**

**Drew: What? I'm not desperate for that Air-head's attention!**

**Me: May do the Disclaimer, please!**

**May: I'm not an Air-head! Stop calling me that! Fine... ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE OC'S JUST KIARA!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"How did we get separated?! We were all together!" An irritated Kiara screamed angrily as she continued to walk along the road, trying to spot someone she knew.

Her question was answered with silence and she sigh letting her eyes drop to the floor of the forest they had entered.

They had all been searching for Pokémon to catch and Kiara not being a very independent person, tried to stick close to someone. But her attempts went in vain as everyone started searching for Pokémon, still as a group.

Some twigs snapping were heard and Kiara saw something yellow run pass the bushes. Everyone else had been so distracted in searching that they didn't even notice it. Giving a quick explanation to May and Drew, she turned towards it and ran after it but kept in mind not to go to far away.

Once she stopped running, she looked around but didn't see anything. Having gone far enough she decided to head back and continue searching with everyone else. But once she got back, they were all gone. Kiara started searching every where she could but didn't find them which led to the situation at hand.

Grumbling to her self angrily for losing sight of everyone, she started to walk further and further into the forest in hopes of finding the gang.

What she didn't know was that two black orbs had been following her every move.

* * *

"Tessa, where are we?" Rose asked as she looked around only to see more forest trees.

"I'm not sure but I think everyone else should be over here somewhere," Tessa said as they continued searching, their back-pack were tiring them from the heaviness.

They had started to pick some berries they found that were 'good' as Drew said. They had been so preoccupied in getting berries for everyone that they didn't notice when the other left even thought they took glances at the group every now and then.

When the finished they took a glance at the group and noticed that they had already gone forward with out telling them.

They started searching for the other and led them to their current situation.

"I hope so, I'm getting tired," Rose said as she sent a glance to her backpack.

"Me too," Tessa agreed and continued forward with Rose on her heels.

* * *

"Hey, Mina! Why did you decide to come with us?" Jaiden asked as he searched the place for any Pokémon.

"I didn't have anything to do! Nothing interesting ever happens around here so when you guys offered me to come with, I said why not," Mina exclaimed and Jaiden nodded in understanding.

Mina looked at Jaiden closely, she squinted her eyes at his face and continued to examine him. Since she was behind him she didn't need to worry about getting caught by him.

Jaiden turned around to asked her a questioned and caught her looking at him, blushing slightly he looked at her. "What?" He asked and Mina shook her head before she continued looking at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar," She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you must be confusing me with someone else," Jaiden said shaking his head at her.

Mina looked at his face once more and started thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," He answered back. How could she know him, he just got to this world yesterday, there was no way she had met him before. Having those thoughts, he shook his head and continued walking along with her.

_"I know him from somewhere but where? And why isn't he telling me?" _Mina though and looked back at Jaiden.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Dan asked Tiarah, who gave him a confused look. He moved his head towards Mina and Jaiden and she nodded in understanding.

"I think that they will fall for one another soon but the thing is, what are we gonna do once we get back to our world?" Tiarah asked as she looked back at the duo that was currently talking to one another.

"You mean _if _we get back to our world," Dan said his voice turning serious, making Tiarah look at him.

"What do you mean _if_?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know as well as I do that we will find a way out of here, just ask Rose!" Tiarah said angrily at him.

"Exactly what I said! And why do I need to ask her?" Dan asked his voice softening a bit as he spoke of Rose.

"Because it is obvious you would take her word for it!" Tiarah said triumphantly as she put her hands on her waist with a victorious smile on her face.

"WHAT?! No I wouldn't!" Dan denied but his cheeks started to get red at the comment.

"Yes you would, look! Rose, come over here please!" Tiarah asked sweetly as she looked behind her to look at the brunette but stopped in her tracks once she saw that she wasn't there.

"Guys, where's Rose?" Tiarah asked as she stopped walking making, Jaiden and Mina to stop walking long with May and Drew who had been in front of everyone.

They all started to look around.

"And Tessa?" Jaiden asked once he noticed that Rose wasn't the only one missing.

"And where's Kiara?" Mina asked.

"Oh no, we lost them didn't we?" Jaiden asked and May and Drew's faces became white.

"This isn't good!" May exclaimed making everyone look her way.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked his face becoming serious.

"They are alone at a forest with no Pokémon to protect them, if they face of against a wild one they might be in danger," May explained and every ones eyes widen in worry.

"You mean they might get hurt?" Dan asked bewildered.

"Yes."

* * *

"Seriously? How far can those guys walk?" Tessa asked becoming angry, they had been walking for a long while and they still couldn't find the gang.

"No idea but once we find them they are so dead," Rose groaned her back had been hurting for a while now and no doubt Tessa's been hurting too.

"Agreed!" Tessa said nodding her head.

'Mud, Mud!'

'Nyaa!'

"What was that?!" Rose asked as she turned around to see what it was.

"I don't know but whatever it is, I'm not sure if it's friendly or not, run!" Tessa said and Rose didn't hesitate to follow after her.

'Mudkip?'

'Nyaa?'

"It's getting louder, quick we need to get to a safe place!" Rose said as she and Tessa took off as fast as they could. Behind them they heard steps and twigs snapping as if someone was running behind them. Neither of them wanted to look so they continued forward.

* * *

"This is getting scary," Kiara whimpered as she continued walking along the path.

**Snap! **

Turning around sharply her wavering green eyes tried to locate the place the sound came from.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out, her body shaking in anxiousness.

**Snap!**

"Who's there?! Show your self!" She screamed but started to take steps back.

**Snap!**

Not being able to handle it, she turned around and ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She was freaked out of her mind at the moment.

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

The sound continued, getting closer little by little. Her eyes widen in fear as she commanded her legs to keep going forward and not stop.

* * *

"The why are we just standing here, let's look for them!" Dan exclaimed taking a step forward.

"But what if you guys get lost? It's bad enough that three of you managed to get lost," Drew said.

"They could be in trouble you know!" Dan screamed, everyone stood there quietly.

"I know! I didn't say we weren't going to look for them, I meant that we are taking you to the Pokémon Center first before one of you gets lost too!" Drew exclaimed and Dan's face turned into a frown.

"I'm not going anywhere until we find them," Dan exclaimed.

"Neither am I," Tiarah said as she walked towards Dan. They are our friends and we are not abandoning them anytime soon," She said seriously.

"I agree with them! We have been through everything together and you guys cannot tell us to back off if we can do something to help them," Jaiden exclaimed.

"I just met you guys but I have to agree with them, friends don't leave friends behind," Mina said.

"But if we take you along we might get into more trouble," May said trying to make them coöperate but to no avail.

"We go with you or without you, your choice," Dan said standing his ground.

May and Drew looked at each other hesitantly before they nodded in defeat.

"Fine but we need to stick together and be careful of the wild Pokémon, okay?" May asked and everyone broke into a smile.

"Right!"

* * *

"Alright, so let's retrace our steps, maybe they are near the entrance," May said brightly.

"Okay, so all we need to do is follow the road back?" Tiarah asked and May nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, so let's go check," May said.

The group started to go the same way they came looking everywhere in case they saw one of their missing friend.

They walked and walked but found nothing.

"Maybe our Pokémon can help, Drew!" May said as she turned to face Drew.

"That's the first bright idea you have had in a long time, June," Drew said smirking as he reached for one of his pokeballs.

"Thanks, D- Hey! What do you mean in a long time?!" May exclaimed indignantly.

Chuckling Drew released his Masquerain, who floated above everyone head.

"Maquerain, can you searched for our friends?" Drew asked the flying-bug type Pokémon, ignoring May's cries. Masquerain nodded his head in agreement as he started to take off.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May said as she did her twirl, the butterfly Pokémon came out and looked around. "We need your help, some off our friends got lost, think you can help us find them?" May asked.

'Beautifly!' She cried out happily as she took of with Drew's Masquerain in search.

"Now all we need to do is keep looking and hope that Beautifly and Masquerain find something," May said and everyone nodded before they got back into searching.

* * *

"Y-You think w-we lost them?" Tessa asked Rose as she panted, trying to catch her breath. They had run as fast as they could and managed to find a cave to stay at and catch their breath.

"I-I hope s-so!" Rose said also panting. To say they had been scared would be an understatement.

"What do you think it was?" Rose asked after she recovered her breathing and straighten out.

"I'm not sure, but it most of been really persistent if it followed us for so long," Tessa said and looked outside the cave. "Great, now we're even more lost then before."

Rose sigh before she looked out to the horizon as well. "I hope the others find us or else we will have to camp out here and who knows what's near here," Rose said as she shivered at the thought.

Tessa nodded before she took out a berried from her bag. "Might as well get our energies back in case something happens," She explained when she saw Rose looking at her with a confused look.

Nodding Rose took one out of her backpack and started eating it too.

* * *

**Snap! **

There it was again the same noise that had been following her since she took of running.

**Snap!**

Every time it got louder and nearer, scaring her half to death.

**Snap!**

Heart thumping in fear, legs burning in pain yet she continued running.

**SNAP! **

Jumping in surprise, she almost fell flat on her face. She was so scared she had tears running down her cheeks making her vision bubbly and not letting her see where she was going.

Wiping her tears she continued running as fast as she could which wasn't much since her sides were hurting and her feet were aching. If she didn't rest soon she would probably faint.

Shuddering at the though of what might happen if that scenario managed to play out, the frighten girl made a turn to try to lose what ever was after her. Bad move.

As soon as she made the turn she stopped dead in her tracks. She had run into a clearing which was surrounded by trees. It was a dead-end for her now. Looking back, she gulped in nervousness as her eyes became consumed in tears once more, she closed her eyes in fear as her body started to shake.

**Snap!**

**Snap!**

**SNAP!**

The sound came to a sudden stop, making Kiara open her eyes to look at the figure. She raised her head to get a better look.

Her eyes doubled their size as her mind went blank. Trembling fear consumed her body not letting her move.

The figure rose and it's shadow covered the shaking girl, who was frozen in fear.

She let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**Me: So, how was it? A bit dramatic I think but seriously, if I was in that situation for real I would have fainted long ago. I'm easily frighten so this is probably close as to how I would react. **

**May: Tell us what you though please, it would help a lot!**

**Me: I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as possible, hope you guys liked this one! :)**

**May: Review Please! **

**~*REVIEW*~**


	6. Chapter 5: Partners?

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you all hanging for a while, I didn't have much time to write this week, with my graduation just around the corner, so I'm busy these day but I will try my best to post the chapters as soon as I can! :)**

**Drew: You left them on a cliff hanger and you are taking your sweet little time and letting them in suspense?**

**May: That's mean Drew!**

**Me: Hey I'm busy okay, why didn't you do the chapter instead since you seem to have all the time in the world for it!**

**Drew: Because you're the author. **

**Me: That's not an excuse!**

**Drew: And being busy is?**

**Me: YES!**

**May: Um, guys! How about I do the Disclaimer?**

**Me: Thanks May, go ahead! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE OC'S EXCEPT KIARA!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Tessa asked as she stopped eating the berry to race her head and look outside.

"Hm?" Rose asked as she munched on a piece of the berry, looking at her friend in curiosity.

"I just heard a scream, I think," Tessa said as she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Really?!" Rose asked incredulous. "I didn't hear a thing!"

"It was very distant but I'm positive I heard it," Tessa mumbled as she stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave to look around.

"Think we should go check it out?" Rose asked her eyes sparkling with uncertainly.

"I think it would be good but on the other hand we could have a run in with those things again," Tessa said as she looked around carefully, unaware of the two pair of eyes looking at them.

"That's true but it could be one of our friends, after all. As far as I know, we were the only ones here," Rose explained and Tessa nodded.

"So, it's decided, let's go check it out! But we must be careful," Tessa said as she got her backpack and started to walk out of the cave with Rose behind her.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Drew asked as he looked around the group. Everyone had stopped and were listening carefully.

"I think someone's screaming," Mina said as she furrowed her eye brows in thought.

"It could be Rose!" Dan said hurriedly with his face full of concern.

"Or it could be Tessa or Kiara," Jaiden said as he looked at Dan.

'Whatever, they could be in danger. We have to hurry this up, Drew!" Dan said anxiously.

"Dude, we know you are worried about your girlfriend but seriously calm down, we can't do anything if we are panicking," Mina scolded him and he started at her with wide-eyes as a blushed appeared on his face.

Tiarah and Jaiden tried their hardest not to laugh at Mina's comment, they could see how flustered Dan had become.

"Rose's not my girlfriend," Dan retorted and Mina's eye brow shot up in surprise as her face became confused.

"Are you sure, by the way you are acting, I assumed that you guys were an item," Mina explained and Dan's blushed became redder.

"N-No!" Dan said stuttering. At that Tiarah and Jaiden burst out laughing at their friend.

"S-shut u-up, you two!" Dan demanded but it only served for their laughter to become harder.

'Beautifly!' Came the voice of a familiar looking butterfly Pokémon.

"Beautifly, did you find something?" May asked as she turned towards her friend.

"Beau, Beau, Beautifly!' Beautifly exclaimed nodding her head as she flew off with Masquerain besides her.

"Come on, guys! Beautifly and Masquerain found something, let's go!" May said and everyone nodded before they ran after the flying Pokémon.

* * *

Kiara's eyes widen as she took in the figure before her.

There standing in front of her was a large dark green, snake with yellow parts around its body like medals. It's tail was like a blade and in its mouth it had two big teeth that she was sure, were used to inject venom in its prey. It's red eyes looked at her dangerously as it started to slither closer to her slowly.

Making the dark-haired brunette to walk backwards trying to escape. No sound escape her mouth as she was struck with fear at the moment. Suddenly her back hit against a tree, making her eyes go wide at the implications.

The snake, which she considered a Pokémon, rose higher before stopping and looking down at her.

Her body trembled as she knew what was coming next, she didn't know much about Pokémon but back at her world she had seen a movie about a rampaging Anaconda, who had devoured lots of people. Sure she knew it was a movie but this Pokémon was still a snake and by the way it's eyes followed her slightest movement she knew it was coming soon.

Kiara closed her eyes tightly as she saw the snake Pokémon lunge it's self at her. She waited for the pain or for the worst to happen but snapped her eyes opened when she didn't feel anything.

'PIKACHU!' A small yellow Pokémon that looked a bit like a rat yet it had its compatibility to a dogs cuteness, fell from a tree, sending out a lightning move towards the serpent Pokémon.

The small yellow Pokémon landed on the floor before the stunted girl protectively, as it glared at the serpent Pokémon.

'Seviper! Sevi, Sev, Seviper!' The snake Pokémon hissed furiously as it stood up and shook of the attack that did some damage.

"Hey, over here!" Someone shouted and both Kiara and the yellow Pokémon turned to face the new comer.

There behind them stood a guy that had black hair with yellow in the spikes and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red design on it and a blue jacket with one red-orange circle on both his shoulders, elbows and both his knees, some black grayish pants and a brown belt around his torso he wore brown gloves and brown boots. Besides him, stood another small yellow Pokémon which was the same as the one before Kiara right now. Maybe the one protecting her was his.

Either way, she ran to the person in fear of what would happen if she stayed near the snake Pokémon. The small yellow Pokémon with her through another thunder-like attack and ran after her.

"You okay?" The guy asked as he meet her half way, he started to look at her for injuries finding non he looked at the snake Pokémon, who once again shook it self but left this time.

"I-I-I... I-I'm fine...," Kiara stuttered as her body continued shaking, the Pokémon who had just helped her look up at her before jumping in her shoulder.

"Eeep?!" She exclaimed as she fell down at the unexpected weight.

"Hahaha, seems like your Pikachu, really likes you! Your bond must be really strong right now," He said as he helped Kiara to her feet before petting the Pokémon.

'Pikaaaa!' The Pikachu as he called it, started to rub its head against the guys hand as it closed it's eyes in pleasure.

_'Seems like it likes to be petted a lot,' _Kiara thought before her yes widen. "Oh, no! This little guy isn't mine, I thought it was yours," Kiara said shaking her head as her cheeks became a bit red in embarrassment.

"Um, no! I thought it was yours since it was protecting you," The guy said and Kiara avoided eye contact with him.

"Well, no I didn't even know where it came from," Kiara said slowly moving her head to look at the Pokémon.

"Well, it seems this Pikachu is a female, so it would be best to call her a she not an it," The guy said with a chuckle and Kiara's cheeks turned redder in embarrassment.

"H-How was I supposed to know it was a girl?" Kiara asked incredulously as the female Pokémon jumped into her shoulder and stayed there.

"Not sure," The guy said shrugging before he smiled. "Anyway, I'm Yusei Fudo, nice to meet you."

"O-oh, uh... I'm Kiara Santiago, nice to meet you too," Kiara responded after a minute before she looked at the Pokémon in her shoulder. "So, she's a Pikachu?"

"Yep, just like mine, only that mine is a male Pikachu and not a female like yours," Yusei said as he looked at his partner on the floor.

"I told you, that it's not mine," Kiara said once she caught his slip up.

"Well, you should consider making her yours, after all, it seems to have taken a liking towards you," Yusei said as he pointed to the Pikachu in her shoulder which was currently looking around the place happily.

'Pika, Pikachu!'

Kiara smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe I should."

* * *

"Come on, Rose!" Tessa said as she jumped from one rock to the other, they had taken a different route to make sure not to run into the things again.

"Coming, Tessa!" Rose answered as she ran down a small hill and landed on the rock Tessa had been a few moments ago.

'Mudkip?!'

'Nyaah!?'

Both Rose and Tessa stopped dead in their tracks as they heard that.

"I thought we lost them a long time ago," Tessa said with a horrified expression on her face.

"How did they find us? We took a different route this time," Rose asked as she looked towards Tessa panicked.

"Never mind that, let's get out of here," Tessa said and hurriedly jumped onto the next rock.

"Right!" Rose followed behind her.

'Mud?'

'Nyah?'

"There close to us, aren't they?" Rose asked as she jumped to the next rock.

"I think so, let's hurry," Tessa said and continued jumping.

Rose nodded and followed after her but when she jumped to the next rock her foot slipped.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Not again, another scream! Hurry it up, people!" Dan said as he took of running after the butterfly Pokémon.

Suddenly they all stopped in a clearing.

"Beautifly, are you sure this is the place?" May asked as she looked to her Pokémon, who nodded in return.

"But there's no one here," Tiarah said as she looked around before spotting the burned patches of grass. "It's as if, someone was trying to burn the grass on specific places," She said and May and Drew look over to her.

"These are battle marks, it seems some one had a battle not to long ago," Drew commented narrowing his eyes at the marks on the floor.

"If your friends were here, they had a battle with something but now the question is, where are they?" May said and everyone got worried.

"Is it possible that they got out alive? Some wild Pokémon attack when people pass their territories. If Kiara, Rose and/or Tessa passed and had a battle could they be alive, they didn't have Pokémon to protect themselves with," Mina said in a series tone as her Umbreon started sniffing the ground.

"What are you talking about, of course they would be!" Dan said his worry turning into anger at the comment.

"There is a fifty-fifty chance of either of them happening, let's see if we can find something to find them," Jaiden said and everyone but Dan nodded.

"Fine but they are still alive I tell you," Dan said sternly before he started to look around the place with the others.

'Um, Umbreon, Umbre, Umbre, on!' Mina's Umbreon started to try to catch Mina's attention, which he did.

"What is it, Umbreon?" Mina asked as she ran towards her Pokémon, who was looking at the floor intensely.

"Guys! I think Umbreon found something that might help," Mina called and just a few moments everyone was around her and her Pokémon.

"What is it?" Tiarah asked with a confused look.

"It's footprints, humans and Pokémon footprints, they are leading over there!" Drew said and pointed towards a hidden path by the trees.

"I didn't notice that path was there," Mina said as she stepped towards it with Jaiden right by her side.

"I don't think anyone would unless they took time and concentration to look at it," Drew said with a series tone. "Let's see if your friends are over here," Drew said and everyone followed after him.

* * *

"So, do you know this forest well?" Kiara asked as she walked side by side with Yusei, who was leading the way.

"Sorta, I come to this forest a lot when I was a kid and once got lost but later I learned my way around," Yusei said as he smiled looking around the forest.

"I see, so, where are we going again?" Kiara asked making Yusei chuckle.

"We're going to a cabin near here, there we can try to contact your friends and get them out of the forest safe and sound," Yusei explained and Kiara nodded, her mouth and 'o' shape.

"Alright, then lets hurry up, shall we?" Kiara asked excitedly and Yusei nodded chuckling once again.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Kiara asked surprised.

Yusei narrowed his eyes towards the sound. "It came from over here, let's go!" Kiara nodded and ran after him.

* * *

"ROSE!" Tessa screamed as she saw her friend falling from the rock she had just slipped from.

'Nyaaah!'

The same sound was heard again and Tessa turned to look at it.

A Pink kitten with a creamed color belly jumped from a higher rock to the one that was under it but before it touched the rock, it's paw glowed white. The kitten send out a vine-like thing from its paw which wrapped around the girl and brought her back towards the kitty.

Tessa's jaw drooped before she ran towards her friend which was sitting in the rock hugging her knees in fear.

The kitty was scratching her gently on the knee trying to get the girls attention.

Rose looked towards the kitty with a few tears on her eyes, she had never felt so scared in her life and now she understood why people said that they saw their eyes flash before their eyes. And if it hadn't been for this little guy, it would have surely been the end of hers.

Rose reached her arms out and scooped the pink kitty into her arms giving it a hug of appreciation. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted like a broken down record as the kitty purred at the affection it was getting.

"Rose, Rose! You okay, are you hurt?" Tessa asked concerned as she leaned down next to the girl.

'Mudkip!'

Both girls looked up in surprised and saw a blue Pokémon with orange cheeks and a fish like tail. It's belly and jaw were light blue and it had a flipper-like thing on its head. he also had blue eyes which were currently focused on the trio.

* * *

**Me: That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it and so sorry for the lateness, I was so busy this week and my graduation is on the 28th! I'm so excited! :) I'll try my best to finish the next chapter soon but for now, hope you guys like this one! :)**

**May: Get back into writing, Anica! You are starting to get your laziness back!**

**Me: DX I know I'm trying!**

**Drew: Well, it's not good enough.**

**Me: Oh Shut Up you two! DX**

**Drew: Anyways, moving on.**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	7. Chapter 7: Found you!

**Me: Hey, guys! long time no see! I know I said I would update soon but I was busy with the One-Shot for Contestshipping Day! Anyway, here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it, guys! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"What's that Pokemon?" Rose asked as she looked at the blue creature staring them down.

"I'm not sure, right now I wish I had a Pokedex to see what it is," Tessa said as she remembered the machine May had been talking about.

"Me too, do you think it's angry?" Rose asked her eyes never leaving the blue creature. Tessa shrugged not knowing how to answer, from the corner of her eyes she saw Rose putting the kitty on the floor before standing up slowly.

'Mudkip!' It exclaimed as if warning them not to run off. Both girls sweat-dropped they had no idea what to do at the moment.

"Rose! Tessa! Are you guys alright?! What are you doing up there?!" A familiar voice exclaimed from the bottom of the cliff. Both girl turned around in surprised and their eyes widen when they recognized the person calling them.

* * *

"Drew, the foot prints stopped," May said as she pointed to the ground. They had all been following the track to see where it lead but as they continued the foot prints started to disappear to the point that there was no more.

"We need to find another way to find them," Mina said as she looked around. "Can you send Masquerain and Beautifly to look again?"

"I'm fine with that but what if they don't find anything? It's becoming dark and it would be better if we find a place to stay while they look so we can be safe," May suggested.

"But we can't do that! We need to find them not hide!" Dan all but screamed. Every minute that pass was like torture to him, not knowing if his best friend was okay or if she needed help. He felt useless but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't run off to look for her, that would only cause more trouble and distraction from finding her. He didn't need that to happen and be the one that cause them not to be able to find her.

The situation was getting ridiculous, he felt like they had run the whole forest, yet he knew there where more places to check.

"Calm down, Dan! if we continue we might get injured by some wild Pokemon and that will mean that we have to retreat completely to go to the hospital, plus only Mina, Drew and I have Pokemon to protect us all, and we can't tier them out in case there's an emergency," May explained trying to calm down the concerned boy.

"Fine but let's find a place to stay so you can send your Pokemon to look for them," Dan exclaimed wanting to get this over with, he went faster in search of a place for them to shelter themselves.

"He's really worried," May mumbled sadly as she watched the teenager walk away.

"He'll survive. Come on, we need to find shelter," Drew mumbled to her softly, trying to usher her forward.

May nodded and let Drew lead her around.

* * *

"Hey, I found something!" Dan yelled from afar. After the resumed walking the noticed that Dan had started to run around looking for some shelter.

They had continued down the same path, it had been an hour or so since they had stopped. Their feet were hurting and they had started to get tired, not to mention, the little light they had. The sun had started to set down and it was becoming dark. They had been worried about not finding a place to stay but lucky for them, Dan had been able to find something.

"Really? Let me see!" Tiarah said as she followed after Dan. The others ran behind them wanting to see the place as well.

The saw a building which looked to be deserted yet not in bad shape. There wasn't much mess or dust which made the group wonder if someone lived in there. They stepped to the porch and knock on the door a few times. Receiving no answer, they opened the door and went inside.

They found a light switch and turned it on. The light illuminated the room, letting the group see the furniture and other house appliances. There was a T.V, computer, couches, chairs and different resting rooms. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room, the walls of the house were white making the stuff in the house stand out since they were black colored.

They looked at each other knowing that someone must be living in the house, they stopped walking further and stayed put on their spots.

"Hello?! Is someone here?! Sorry for intruding but we need a place to rest while we wait for our friends!" May called out, her sapphire eyes looking around the place for some sort of living thing.

The group not getting a respond, decided it was best if they waited in the living room for the person. May and Drew walked to the perch and send Beautifly and Masquerain to look for the others.

"It will be best if we wait close for them," Drew said and everyone agreed.

"We will also need to wait for the owner of the house and apologize for intruding in there house without permission," Mina said.

"Guess you're right, no one wants to come to their house to see a bunch of teenagers in there," Jaiden said sweat-dropping.

"That would be sorta of annoying," Tiarah commented with a chuckle and everyone laughed at the thought.

* * *

"Kiara!" Both Rose and Tessa called as they saw their friend with a yellow creature in her shoulder and a guy who they didn't know next to her with a creature just like the one on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you guys okay?! How did you end up, up there?" Said girl asked in wonder as she looked up at her friends.

"Yeah! We're fine and we were looking for someone who had screamed a while ago!" Tessa explained for them, knowing Rose was still a bit shaken up by the events that happened, she took was a bit shaken up as well.

"Is there a way you can get down here?" Kiara called over.

"I don't think so, we will find a way I guess we will have to go the whole way around," Tessa shouted back as she looked at their surroundings.

"But that will take the whole day, it will trun dark before you guys get down. Who knows what might happen then," Kiara said a hint of panic and fear in her voice.

"I think I can help on this one, Kiara. But they will have to come one at a time okay," Yusei said and Kiara nodded.

"Latios, come on out!" Yusei exclaimed throwing a pokeball in the air and releasing a Pokemon that looked like an airplane. It's colors were a blueish-green and white. The Pokemon was hovering above the air looking around happily and curiously.

"Latios, could you get them down, please?" Yusei asked pointing to the two girls up in the hill, that were currently watching them. The Pokemon nodded and with a happy cry of it's name, it flew over to the girls.

"Guys, you can only go, one at a time, okay?" Kiara called and she saw them nod.

"You go first, Rose. I will go after, okay," Tessa said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and helping her on the Pokemon, that was waiting patiently.

Rose got a thigh grip on the Pokemon and forgot that the kitten-Pokemon was still in her lap. It was holding on to her as best as it could, while Latios brought them down to the two awaiting people.

Once they reached the floor, the kitten and Rose jumped off as Latios went to look for Tessa.

Kiara walked over to her friend and gave her a quick hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay. Have you seen the others?" Kiara asked sounding relived and curious.

"No, sorry. Tessa and I got separated and haven't seen any of them lately," Rose exclaimed as Tessa jumped of of Latios who had arrived and was now next to Yusei, who returned him to his pokeball and waiting patiently for the girls. What they didn't know was that the blue Pokemon had jumped on Latios not wanting to be left behind and was now walking towards Tessa, who hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"Kiara! Have you seen the others," Tessa asked as she gave the brunette a hug before letting go.

"No, I'm in the same spot as you guys," Kiara said before she pointed to Yusei. "But, Yusei will help us find them, he knows this forest a bit."

"Huh?" Both girl said as they looked towards the guy.

"Hi, I'm Yusei Fudo, Nice to meet you," He introduced himself and held his hand out for a hand-shake.

"Nice to meet you, Yusei. I'm Tessa and this is Rose," Tessa said as she gestured to Rose who was currently picking up the kitten from the floor.

"You guys got partners too?!" Kiara asked as a grin broke out in her face as she saw the kitten-Pokemon Rose was holding and the blue one that was besides Tessa's feet.

"Huh?! Um, no, this little guys helped me a few minutes ago. And what do you mean too?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, guys. Meet my partner, Pikachu!" Kiara said as she pointed to the yellow furry creature in her shoulder, that jumped down to greet them.

'Pikapi! Pi, Pikachu!' Pikachu exclaimed as it watched Rose and Tessa's reactions.

"You got a Pokemon, already?!" Tessa said in disbelief.

"Why are you so surprised, you guys have partners too! I mean, look at them, they seem to have taken a liking to you too!" Kiara exclaimed pointing to the kitten and then to the blue Pokemon.

Both girls became shocked to see the blue one, thinking they had left it on the cliff.

"I-I, how did you get down here?!" Tessa squeaked in surprised to the creature who looked at her innocently.

"That was a surprise," Rose said as she watched the Pokemon before making a suggestion. "Maybe it got on Latios without you knowing."

"I-I guess," Tessa reluctantly agreed as she continued to stare at it and it stared right back at her.

"Anyway, are they your partners? Or are you going to make them your partners?" Kiara questioned once more.

"I think I will keep this little guy as a partner," Rose said as she stared at the content looking kitten in her arms.

"It's a she!" Yusei exclaimed pointing to the kitten.

"Oh, okay!" Rose said before she looked over to Tessa.

"What about you? Are you going to make him your partner?" Rose questioned looking at the blue Pokemon.

"I'll think about it, okay," Tessa said after a few minutes of thinking.

"I think, it's best if we start getting a move on," Yusei exclaimed pointing to the sky which was getting darker by the second. "I know of a place, where you can stay the night, it's not safe to stay out on a forest by night."

"But what about the others?" Tessa question concerned.

"We will look for them in the morning, for now, let's head back to my place," Yusei said as he started to lead the way and the girls followed after him with the Pokemon by their sides.

* * *

**Me: There you go, guys! Chapter 6! :) Even thought it's summer this story will take a while for updates, I'm busy and won't have lots of time but I will do my best to update when I can thought.**

***NOTE: IMPORTANT!***

**I will be leaving in the 23 of June for a trip to the U.S. and won't come back till July 4th during the night. So, I won't update. I will however, have my little sister update a chapter while in my absents. So, look forward to an update. :)**

**As you are reading this, I will be gone already but I ask you of one small favor! Say thanks to my little sister for posting the chapter on your review please. I would really appreciate it! :)**

**That was all!**

**May: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
